Lose Ends
by struckedstar
Summary: Bruce is compromised. This eventually leads to a break up between him and Natasha. A Brutasha one shots.


Bruce has been avoiding her. Ever since they had that meeting with General Ross, something changed with Bruce. For 3 weeks Bruce has been distant from her, he would sleep facing the opposite side from where she's sleeping, he seldom returned any sweet gesture she would do towards him, and he became cold to talk to. Natasha didn't say a word because she thought that maybe he just needed space, but it's been too long now.

Natasha was brushing her teeth, it was currently 10pm and Bruce was half asleep on the bed so she thought that now is the perfect time to open up the issue.

She turned the lights off in the bathroom then headed to their bed. She laid down beside him, wrapped her arm around his middle, then placed small kisses on his neck.

"What do you want Natasha" Bruce said, in a serious quiet voice.

"I want you to tell me what's going on" Natasha replied, she hugged him tighter and scooted closer to him.

"what do you mean" Bruce asked, a little more annoyed now.

"Don't play dumb with me Banner" Natasha was getting frustrated. She just wishes that Bruce would tell her what's going on.

Bruce took a deep breath and sat up.

Silence.

He then took Nat's hand, admiring the ring he gave to her on their first anniversary.

"Ross talked to me a few weeks back. It's just- ugh, he's got me wrapped around his finger" He said a bit agry.

"what did he say, Bruce"

"He said I had to bring myself in. And reminded me that he could take you away anytime. I just got scared, that's why I kept my distance" Bruce honestly said.

Natasha looked over at Bruce with a concerned face. Ross just never learned how to mind his business.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Last thing I need right now is you getting caught up in my issues with Ross"

Natasha intertwined their fingers.

"But I thought we were in this together"

"I know, and I'm sorry" He apologized.

"So, what do we do?" Natasha asked. She wanted so badly to get Ross off their backs so things can just go back to normal.

"I love you more than anything. But I think we need to take a break. Just until I can get Ross to back off." Bruce didn't want this, he loves Natasha more than anything, and he would do anything to protect her. But this was the only way, and frankly, he really has no choice.

"Bruce..." Nat said, in a soft voice.

Bruce just looked at her, with a sad smile, and tears filling up his eyes.

"But were not breaking up, right?" Hurt filled her voice, and tears were falling from her eyes. Her grip on Bruce's hand became stronger, not wanting to let go.

Bruce just shaked his head as a response.

"And you're gonna come back to me?"

"I won't leave you. I'll always be here"

Bruce assured her.

Natasha didn't respond. She just shook her head and held Bruce's hand tighter.

A few minutes after, Bruce kissed the back of her hand, then very gently removed her hand from his. He stepped down the bed, then walked to his room. This is the last thing he wanted, but it's for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Natasha was with Pepper, she wasn't sure about what Pepper was saying since she wasn't really paying attention. She was playing with the ring Bruce gave her, it was gorgeous, and it was a promise, a promise which she knows might break.

"Natasha" Pepper said, snapping her back to reality.

"Uhm yeah, what were you saying?"

"Hey, are you ok? You've been pretty out of yourself for a while" She asked, concerned. Pepper noticed the tention between Nat and Bruce, but didn't say anything out of respect for their privacy.

Natasha could feel her eyes heating up, she just couldn't hold hold it in anymore. So she took a deep breath and decided that she would tell Pepper what's going on.

"Bruce and I are taking a break" Natasha said with a sad smile.

"Oh my gosh, Natasha what happened?"

Pepper asked, feeling concerned for her friends.

"It's about Ross. It's complicated really, but we uhm, we decided it would be best to take a break" Natasha honestly said.

"Well, I'm really sorry, if you need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'm here" Pepper said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

5** MONTHS LATER**

Things didn't change between Bruce and Natasha. They continued to keep things professional, sometimes they would still have those late night talks, and forget that they hit the breaks, then it would just be awkward for both of them. But Bruce has talked to Ross and he found a way to make him back off. It's been a week and he hasn't told Nat, he thought that he would wait for their 3rd year anniversary, which is today, to patch things up with her. He plans on proposing tonight, hopefully she says yes.

He plans on giving the flowers first before asking her out, then if she says yes, he's going to bring her to the place where they had their first date, he's going to give her a letter he made then ask her to marry him. He really hopes he doesn't blow this up, he's been nervous the whole week.

Natasha is in her room right now (which used to be their room) it's 6pm, which will give them about an hour to get ready.

He then knocks on her door and not too long after, Natasha finally opened.

"Bruce" Natasha said, gesturing him to enter.

Once Bruce was in the room, he handed her the flowers he got. It's a bouquet of Corcus Speciosus, her favorite flower.

"Happy Anniversary" Bruce said, with a smile, handing her the flowers.

"Anniversary? thought we were on a break" Natasha said, while taking the flowers. Face still impassive.

"I'm sorry, Natasha"

"How bout Ross?" Natasha asked

"I took care of him. He won't be bothering us anymore"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Look, Natasha, I'm sorry" Bruce said, and hugged Natasha from behind.

"There you are again, apologizing for stuff you didn't do" Natasha replied, placing her hands on top of Bruce's while leaning into his embrace.

"I love you" She added.

"I love you more" Bruce replied.

"I have a surprise for you, I'll pick you up at seven. wear something comfortable"

Bruce said with a huge grin

"Mmmm where are you taking me"

"It's a secret" Bruce said while turning Nat around so they can face eachother, then placed a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"I missed that"

"Well, you could get more of it. Join me in the shower" Natasha seductively said. And like a puppy, Bruce followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The shower wasn't that long, they showered for only 15 minutes then they basically made ground breaking sex (It's good the rooms here are sound proofed)

God, 5 long months with no sexual activity whatsoever, that was really hard.

Anyways, they were at the car and Bruce parked right by the lake.

He took Natashas hand to help her down the car and led her to the picnic he set up.

The place was beautiful, there were rose petals all over and in the middle, just right in front of the lake, there was a picnic blanket, with burgers from _"Frankie's" _and 2 sprite slushies. It was what they had for their first date, in the exact same spot.

"Bruce, this is amazing. It's beautiful. I love you" Natasha was star strucked. It made her a tad bit emotional, he must've worked hard for this.

"How did you do this?" Natasha asked, while taking a seat on the blanket.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you, Also, Vision helped me set this up." Bruce did work hard for this, he wanted to do something special for Natasha, something sentimental, as he is going to ask her to marry him tonight.

"And you got the exact same food we ate!" Natasha excitedly said.

"Yep, I hope you like it"

Bruce and Nat started eating, it was very much like their first date, They talked about what they missed for the last 5 months. Turns out they missed out on both their lives more than they realized.

A few hours later, They were done eating, Bruce took her to the dock since he plans on proposing to her there. He quickly took the letter he made for Natasha put of the picnic bag and hid it at the back of his shirt so she wouldn't see.

"Hey, There's still one last thing I have to give you" Bruce took Natasha's hand and led her to the end of the dock.

"I made you a letter" Bruce took out the letter and gave it to Natasha. She gladly took it and began reading it.

_Dear Natasha,_

_If you took me back to the day I first met you in India, I never would've imagined where fate would take us. We were just two very different people and being in a relationship with you never really crossed my mind. I just thought that, you weren't really my type. Then I saw you crying on your bedroom floor, That was the first time I've seen you so vulnerable_. _That night, was the start of something so special, so fragile, yet so strong. But the night I fell in love with you, was the nigh__t you opened yourself up to me after you leaked all shields files, including yours to the world. That was the moment I realized that you are so much more than what you give yourself credit for. I have loved you, for more than 3 years, and I plan on doing so for the rest of my life, If you would let me. __Would you make me, the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?_

_\- Bruce and The Other Guy_

The letter made Natasha cry, and the last part left her shocked.

She spun around and saw Bruce kneeling on his knee, holding out a velvet box with the most beautiful ring she has ever seen, it was vintage, and it was simple, it looked elegant, but not too over the top. And for a minute she felt her world stop, it was like they were the only people in the world. At first, she doubted saying yes, but once she saw him, his eyes, his smile, his brown curly hair, she remembered eberything they have ever been through, good and bad. And they were all worth it.

So she thought, what could she possibly lose? So she finally, answered the question.

"Yes" The words just came out of her mouth, and when she said that three letter word, she felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders.

Bruce was happy, he had tears in his eyes, and Bruce very seldom cries. He wore the ring on her left ring finger and hugged her.

He was so damn happy, the happiest he's ever been. He's just sad that he's mom didn't get the chance to know Natasha, she would've loved her, and she would've been proud.

**THE END?**

**IDK i might continue...**

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
